elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ritual of the Winds
The Ritual of the Winds is a one of the quests in the main questline of needed to complete the quest "The Skaal Test of Loyalty." Background As part of the main quest, "The Skaal Test of Loyalty," this quest requires the Nerevarine to find and activate the Wind Stone, with the help of The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer and the map. The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer This is the extract of the book The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer that is relevant to this quest: Aevar had one final Gift he had to recover, the Gift of the Winds, so he traveled to the Wind Stone, far on the western coast of the island. When he arrived, the All-Maker spoke to him, giving him his final task. "Find the Greedy Man and release the Wind from its captivity." So, Aevar wandered the land in search of the Greedy Man. He looked in the trees, but the Greedy Man did not hide there. Nor did he hide near the oceans, or the deep caves, and the beasts had not seen him in the dark forests. Finally, Aevar came to a crooked house, and he knew that here he would find the Greedy Man. "Who are you," shouted the Greedy Man, "that you would come to my house?" "I am Aevar of the Skaal," said Aevar. "I am not warrior, shaman, or elder. If I do not return, I will not be missed. But I have returned the Oceans and the Earth, the Trees, the Beasts, and the Sun, and I will return the Winds to my people, that we may feel the spirit of the All-Maker in our souls again." And with that, he grabbed up the Greedy Man's bag and tore it open. The Winds rushed out with gale force, sweeping the Greedy Man up and carrying him off, far from the island. Aevar breathed in the Winds and was glad. He walked back to the Wind Stone, where the All-Maker spoke to him a final time. "You have done well, Aevar. You, the least of the Skaal, have returned my gifts to them. The Greedy Man is gone for now, and should not trouble your people again in your lifetime. Your All-Maker is pleased. Go now, and live according to your Nature." Objectives *Activate the Wind Stone *Find Glenschul's Tomb *Open the Greedy Man's bag and free the winds *Activate the Wind Stone once again Walkthrough The Wind Stone The Wind Stone can be found on the western shore of the Harstrad River, near the spot where it joins the Isild River. After activating the stone, the Nerevarine receives a message: "Travel south and east of the lake of ice to Glenschul's Tomb and free the Winds from the Greedy Man's bag." Glenschul's Tomb The Hero will journey south-east of Lake Fjalding to Glenschul's Tomb. Inside the tomb draugr and bonewolves are patrolling. The Winds are inside a large bag at the back of the cave. Once the Greedy Man's bag is opened, a message appears indicating the wind was freed. Restoring the Wind Stone Now, the Nerevarine must return to the Wind Stone and activate it once again. If the order in which the Nerevarine visited the six sacred stones corresponds to the order in which they are in the book The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer, all stones have been reactivated, the Hero receives a journal entry indicating it is now time to return to Tharsten Heart-Fang in the Skaal village to complete "The Skaal Test of Loyalty." Journal fr:Le rituel des vents ru:Обряд Ветров